


He still finds her breath-taking

by SKH



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, The second half is better than the first trust me, Wesker saved Steve because Steve was infected, playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve survived, but the price of his survival is that now he works for Wesker (he doesn't mind, really). Of course, he's not actually going to fight the Redfields, he'd much rather be going on a date with (one of) them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He still finds her breath-taking

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in Google Docs for a while and it's sketchy but i like parts of it so here you go. My friend really likes Steve Burnside, and wanted me to write something where he survived and gets together with Claire

The first time Wesker brings Steve to a fight, Steve and Claire end up sitting on the sidelines and chatting.  When the two of them get back to his base, Wesker turns to the young man with a growl.

Steve just raises his hands in front of him and shrugs, “Told me to keep Claire occupied boss, you never said how.”

“The intention wasn’t for you to get all ‘buddy-buddy’ with her.”

Steve can hear the accusation in his tone, but he just smiles and pulls out his phone, “Yeah boss, but you’re not the one that has a date on Friday.”

“What?”

“Claire, I’m taking Claire on a date. I thought you were the smart one here,” Steve replies with a smile, before bowing and leaving the room.  He wonders how long it’ll take Wesker to get over the shock of seeing the nude picture of Chris he had just e-mailed to the older man.

He’s barely left the room before he hears a scream of rage behind him, and Steve takes off as fast as he can.  He’d hoped to have a bit more time before Wesker started trying to murder him for that.

“BURNSIDE! What is the meaning of this!” came the enraged roar, and Steve thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have helped Claire bedazzle the image and add the ridiculous winking.

His one pleasure in all of this was the matching image that Claire would be sending to Chris.

* * *

The date on Friday is a bust, though it wasn’t _really_ Steve’s fault.  So maybe he shouldn’t have shown up in one of Wesker’s cars, wearing a pair of Wesker’s sunglasses, while chatting on one of Wesker’s phones, _to_ Wesker (the date was half-dare, Claire wanted him to steal and bring as many of Wesker’s things as possible).

And then Wesker demanded Steve put him on speaker-phone, and then proceeded to mock Chris until the guy became so enraged he threw Steve out.  Okay, so maybe it kind of was his fault.

He _did_ get a kiss for every object of Wesker’s he brought though, so he counted it worth it.

* * *

They try again a week later, Claire sneaks out under the pretense of going to the mall with her friends, and the two go to a movie together. A bad, trashy, zombie flick, because come on there is no way they weren’t gonna see that.  It was absolutely terrible, the makeup and special effects left much to be desired, but it brought a smile and a laugh to Claire’s face every time the zombies showed up on screen.  Fake movie props are not nearly as terrifying as the real deal.

After the movie they head to the nearest coffee shop and sit together, talking about their lives for hours it seems.  They both carefully avoid any talk of Umbrella, because despite his love of her Wesker is the one that saved him and healed him and he won’t betray the older man.

So they avoid Umbrella as best they can, and she talks of biohazards in obscure parts of the world and her travels and time with Terra Save and for just that day they’re just two people on a date, instead of two people on opposite sides of an invisible line drawn through the world.  And Steve forgets that he’s got a virus running through his veins that can kill with a drop of his blood, that his blood burns when it leaves his body, that he can smell _everything_ , and that he can hear the blood rushing through Claire’s body if he focuses just slightly.

And their world is broken when Claire’s phone rings and Steve can hear Chris scolding her on the other line.  He stands and then he’s no longer Steve Burnside, college student with a crush, he’s Steve Burnside, virus-carrier, infected, Wesker’s lackey. When she stands she’s still Claire, college student thrown into a world that’s too strange to define, and he still finds her breath-taking.

She blushes when Steve grabs her hand and holds it as they walk towards her car.  After all, he’s been raised to be a gentleman and he’s not about to let a lady, no matter how bad-ass, to go to her car alone.

When he turns to leave she stops him with a hand on his arm, a shy, nervous smile on her face.  “I had a lot of fun today Steve, it’s kind of nice to get away from all of, of that,” Claire says, smiling, “I’d really, really love to do this another time, you know, if, if Wesker will let you.”

Saying his name has dampened Claire’s mood, and Steve can’t blame her for that, considering what Wesker has done to her and Chris.  He supposed he should hate Wesker too, for putting her through so much pain over him, but Wesker is the one that saved him, that healed him and taught him what he knows and as much as he wants to he would never be able to hate the older man, his teacher.


End file.
